


SOMETHING NEEDS FIXING

by Crazylady69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazylady69/pseuds/Crazylady69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEAN HELPS CAS WITH SOMETHING</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOMETHING NEEDS FIXING

Dean just got back from a hunt with Sam and they walk into the bunker and Cas is sitting at the table and says to Dean .... Hey Dean can you fix that thing in my room that is broke? Yeah sureCas give me a few minutes. Hey I'm gonna step out for awhile and get some food and beer need anything else while I'm gone? Asked Sam.Sam being Sam wanting to leave because he knows he would be asked to help and he is not a handy kinda guy. Cas and Dean looked at each other looked back at Sam shaking their heads no Alright then said Sam and picked up the keys to the car and walked out the door...Dean walked into Cas's room and saw what needed to be fixed and thought to himself ok easy enough and when he turned to leave Cas was standing behind him with his head tilted Dean can I get one more favor to ask of you ?. Would you mind hanging a picture above my bed? asked Cas..Feeling a little awkward with having the angel so close to him he backs up a little bit..Sure Cas.May I see the picture ? I have to see how big a nail i need . Cas walks past Dean and opens the closet and pulls out the picture and hands it to Dean and Dean takes the picture from Cas and turns it over and saw the 3 brackets on the back and thinking to himself ..ok i need 3 big nails and my hammer and maybe my drill... Ok Cas I got it I am going to get my tool box and be right back .Dean walked out leaving the angel behind and goes into his bedroom and takes off his boots and shirt then proceeded to the basement to get his toolbox and head back to Cas's room Cas was sitting on a chair when he walked in he put down the tool box and fixed that thing that needed fixing before he was asked about the picture when he was done he asked Cas where he wanted the picture hung and Cas had told him above the bed so Dean stood on the bed and asked Cas to hand him the picture...He held it up to the wall and asked Cas if this was the right spot.....yes dean ..said the angel and handed Cas the picture back and asked if Cas would go into the tool box and look for a little jar that said nails and Cas did what he was told and came back over with the jar and handed it to Dean. Dean opened the jar and fished around for 3 nails big enough to hold the picture when he found what he was looking for he handed the jar back to Cas and Cas put the jar back into the tool box while Dean hammered in the nails ..Ok Cas would you mind handing me the picture Dean asked. Cas hands him the picture and Dean takes it an hangs it on the nails an straightens it out ...there perfect he thinks and gets down off the bed and walks back towards the wall to admire his handy work and thinks to himself ......perfect and cas comes over to dean and stands looking at it with a smile on his face . ll done Cas says Dean .Looks good and proceeds to get his tools and put them away .Thanks Dean says Cas No problem says Dean ..And he picks up the tool box and was gonna leave but Cas was standing in the door way with his head tilted .. All done Cas may i leave??? asks Dean .. The angel walks up to Dean and puts his arms around him for what Dean thought would be a hug and ......................NoT only was it a hug but a full on kiss.Tongue and all and Dean was confused at first but then he was like ok ,whatever and went with it ...he started to enjoy it and he had long dropped the tool box and had his arms around Cas and was kissing him passionately it was making him hard and confused at the same time he had never kissed a guy before like this ..but this he was enjoying and started to grind into Cas's crotch and moan ........but then he started thinking ......Hey wait a minute....I'm not gay ..But he was liking it and a little to much he had to stop he wanted to stop and pull away and he does and walks out the door forgetting the tool box and he yells back to Cas that was a very nice kiss Cas as not to hurt the angels feels and then he walks into the bathroom and gets naked and turns on the shower all sweaty and hard as a rock from his make out session with cas...............the end .......................maybe


End file.
